Choked Out
Log Title: Choked Out Characters: First Aid, Lifeline, Spike Witwicky Location: Autobot City, Earth Date: March 01, 2016 Summary: Spike recovers from getting choked by Dr. Arkeville. Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by First Aid - Tuesday, March 01, 2016, 7:38 PM Brig - Lower Level - Autobot City Moments ago, Dr. Arkeville attacked Spike in Arkeville's cell. With not much effort, he took his claw and raised him by the neck and proceeded to choke him within an inch of his life, he spared him because...he's Dr. Arkeville. But now, Spike's airway is the size of a coffee straw right, thanks to the damage of a vice-like claw squeezing it for almost 45 seconds. Spike crawls outside of Dr. Arkeville's cell. Dr. Arkeville released his death-grip, but pressure and violence of the grip almost crushed Spike's larynx. Now, as a result, his airway is reduced to the size of a coffee straw. And the panic of trying to get air into his lungs has only made matters worse. Keeping enough cool, he pulls out his communicator, scrolls through the contacts, finds First Aid, and presses 'alert' and activates his honing signal. Spike 's face turns beet red as he tries to force air into his narrowed pathway, but after a few frantic moments of panic, he slowly forces air through his nose. While Arkeville casually goes back to reading his article, acting oblivious to Spike's pain and suffering, First Aid rushes down from the repair bay in response to Spike's alert. Spotting Spike laying red-faced on the ground, Dr. Aid glances into the cell at Arkeville, and then turns to focus his attention on Spike. "Spike! Are you OK?" Aid asks, scanning Spike quickly to ascertain what's wrong. He crouches down to give Spike a visual inspection to supplement the scanner readings. Spike looks up and takes a few feverish gasps and tries to summon the words. Spike gasps "Arkeville...choked...me...check...tapes...check...se..secur...secuirty..tt..tt..tapes!" Spike 's fist is bloodied as well for thrashing away at Dr. Arkeville's sharp, metallic head plate. Aid quickly assesses the situation, and accesses the security tapes remotely to confirm his initial diagnosis. "Are you breathing OK now? Let me bring you up to the repair bay and see if I can contact one of the G.I. Joe doctors to assist." First Aid transform into his ambulance mode, and opens the back to admit Spike. He lowers a ramp to help Spike climb inside. EDC Doctor First Aid says, "Are there any G.I. Joe doctors available in Autobot City right now?" Spike nods and climbs into First Aid's cab. He turns around and gives Dr. Arkeville one last look. It really isn't a look of hatred, more like the look of someone who grossly underestimated his foe. Aid closes up and prepares to bring Spike up to the repair bay. Arkeville doesn't even look up, appearing completely unconcerned if Spike lives or dies. If he catches Spike's look, he doesn't let on. :Meanwhile First Aid says, "Hold on, Spike. I'll get you upstairs as quickly as possible and then we can get you checked out away from the prying eyes of our unfortunately prison population." Aid's voice carries a hint of distaste at the entire situation. First Aid heads to Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City. Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City Spike is in First Aid's cab, trying to force air into his lungs. He's been beat up before, brainwashed before, severely beaten before, but never choked within an inch of his life before. And it looks like the call for a human medic is not being heeded. Thankfully, First Aid knows a good deal of human-style minor surgeries and first aid. :Aid brings Spike up to the repair bay, and drives him over to a human-sized medical bed. He pops open his doors, allowing Spike to exit himself if possible. Spike crawls out and climbs on a bed, still trying to force some air into his ... airways. Aid transforms into robot mode and kneels down to look Spike over. "How are you feeling?" he asks in concern. "Your oxygen level is way down. I need to know if you're recovering your breath on your own or if we'll need to take more extreme measures." Spike tries to keep cool, but every now and then, the airway closes, causing a brief, but terrible moment of panic. He looks up at First Aid, trying to even form the words, but instead, just gasps for air - the movements making the airway all the more agitated. He looks up at First Aid in panic. Aid looms over Spike, looking down on him in concern as he gasps for air. "OK, Spike. Hang on. I put out an all-call for G.I. Joe medics, but I might have to intubate you myself if no one is available soon." Spike gives a panicked nod to First Aid. For a few moments, he manages to breathe easier through his nose, but when he feels his airway close, it sets off another round of feverish panic/gasping fits. Lifeline arrives not long after First Aid puts the call out, carrying his emergency kit. "Alright, tell me what happened," Dr. Steen instructs, as he immediately heads over to Spike to take a look at the amount of distress he's in. Aid moves to the low cabinets where the human first aid equipment is stored. He pulls out what he needs to reinforce Spike's airway and brings it to his bedside. Glancing at the door, he decides he has to take matters into his own hands. "OK, Spike. Lie back. I'll take care of you." Just as he's about to try to intubate Spike himself, Lifeline arrives. First Aid seems visibly relieved. "Spike was choked by Dr. Arkeville. He's having trouble breathing." Spike gives a relieved look as Dr. Steen comes on the scene. He nods and lies back. Spike tries to 'breathe normally' - because a. it's what he should be doing to ensure the problem doesn't get worse, and b.) to not look like a wimp in front of the Joes, yet alone his best friend. Lifeline stares down at Spike, dark eyes calm and patient. "I'm going to intubate you so you can breathe...but it's going to be really unpleasant if you can't get out of panic mode. You know I'm here to help you. I want you to stare up at the ceiling and try to focus on what I'm asking you to do, okay?" As he speaks, he begins unpacking his medkit. Yup, he has a tube-like thing he's unravelling. Spike nods slowly, trying to get a grip on things. Spike takes a few labored breathes through his nose, utilizing whatever community yoga classes he's taken over the past decade or so to focus on the breath. In through the nose...in through the nose. Aid's voice is thick with appreciation. "I'm so glad you were available, Lifeline. I've intubated human-sized dummies before, but never the real thing. I have the training, but I'm glad this time I don't have to put it into use in an emergency." Aid watches carefully, both in concern for Spike's welfare, and as a part-time student of human medicine anxious to witness actual procedures as a learning tool. "Will be he OK?" he can't help but ask. Spike looks over at First Aid and raises a 'thumb' to his last question. "Yes, absolutely," Dr. Steen lets First Aid know as he sets up the intubation apparatus as quickly as possible. As he notices Spike is breathing a little bit easier, he smiles slightly. "I do need to take a look in there, though...Spike, you're doing great...could you do a 'big ah' for me like you're at the dentist? I need to see what's closing that airway." Spike nods, not exactly liking what's coming...possibly. He looks up at a focal point and hears Lifeline's instructions. He makes a yawning gesture and opens his mouth "....ah......" not much getting in air-wise. Lifeline does an inspection of Spike's throat with a little light. No tubes or unpleasantries...yet. "Tccchh. No wonder you can't breathe," he exclaims. "Infected tonsil...injured pharynx...I think later I'm going to x-ray you, see if the hyoid bone is fractured. Hard to tell but it's a mess. Little bit of bleeding but it shouldn't interfere with the tube." He then switches the light off, and begins prepping something. "Okay, rest your mouth, deep breaths, I'm not doing it yet." Aid continues to watch in concern and medical interest, although he seems to relax somewhat at Lifeline's reassurances. "Just do what Lifeline says," Aid counsels needlessly. "You're in good hands." He finally shuts up and lets Lifeline work without interruption, although his giant head looms just over the doctor and patient as Lifeline tends to Spike. In the resulting silence the background sounds of the medbay can be heard over Spike's gasping for breath. Spike nods - Lifeline's instructions start to create more unease as he hears the instructions. For almost all Joes, this could be just part of standard training - reducing the breath, getting acclimated to near suffocating situations. But for a civvie like Spike, this is new territory. He nods, trying to keep his cool. Resting his mouth...but a good sheen of sweat begins to accumulate on his forehead in anticipational dread. Lifeline hesitates, looking like he's thinking something over. He uses a small, non-intrusive device which captures Spike's breathing rate, and O2 saturation level. "Mind if I give you a shot?" he asks. "It's optional, but it might make this a little bit less terrible for you. It's just a sedative. Won't put you out." Spike thinks slowly and nods, trusting Lifers implicitly. He manages to gulp out "Su..sure" Lifeline smiles at Spike, then he begins prepping a small-gauge needle as he explains to First Aid, "I don't know if Cybertronians are prone to, uh, to panic. But there's this sensation called anxiety or panic, and it's basically an unintentional fear reaction that can hamper treatment. The patient can't really do much to prevent it, and it's difficult to stop once it begins. So sometimes we need to administer sedatives." Why not make it a teachable moment, he figures. Spike nods and looks up at Lifeline, trying to convince himself if he panics, it's illogical. So he tries to make himself appear to be the perfect patient - to make the teachable moment all the more 'teachable' to First Aid. Aid asks quietly, as if afraid of interrupting, "Dr. Lifeline? Is there any way I can be of assistance? I have extensive training in human medicine, although my experience is mostly limited to emergency first aid and securing patients for transport to human medical facilities." Aid's masked face is hard to read, but his optics are expressive and his voice sounds tense. Aid straightens slightly, giving Lifeline and Spike a little more room. At Lifeline's explanation, he nods. "We have something similar, ourselves. It's amazing that you can do with chemicals what requires programming assistance in Autobots." Aid seems to appreciate the teachable moment, and listens carefully with watchful optics. Lifeline thinks for a moment about how First Aid might be of assistance, then he says, "This tubing needs to remain even and not bunch up too much, so if you could make sure it stays even, that would be the best thing, because I can't do that /and/ the intubation. Typically, this procedure would be done by two people." He uses an alcohol wipe to rub down Spike's arm right around the deltoid muscle, then he injects the sedative. "Little pinch...there," he says. "In a couple of minutes, you're probably not going to care, but you'll still be awake. Then we'll get the tube in, and I'll order some painkillers and some images of the throat right where you were grabbed," he tells Spike. Spike nods and continues to look up at Lifeline with trusting eyes. His eyes begin to open and close more slowly and the breathing gets a bit more measured. Hence, no more flailing reaction...probably. Aid nods quickly to Lifeline, and carefully helps with the tubing. He's surprisingly dexterous for someone his size, and seems somehow capable to assisting with human medical procedures without crushing his patient or his doctor. While helping, he observes Spike's reaction to Lifeline's shot. "Amazing," he breathes. "It's good to have you around, Lifeline. I'll be sad when you're transferred to the new Joe base." We pacifist doctors have to stick together. ;) "You're more than welcome to call me anytime, if a situation comes up that you'd like to get advice on or require assistance," Dr. Steen says to First Aid while he watches Spike's O2 saturation level. "You know, I'm going to miss being here. When I first arrived, I felt really unaccustomed to being around Cybertronians. Some of them still make me a little nervous...like the Dinobots...but it's been a real learning experience." He leans toward Spike. "Hey, Spike. How you feeling?" Aid laughs quietly and says, "You'd better watch what your offer, Lifeline - I might just take you up on that. I'm always running into situations in the field where I have training but no experience, when it comes to human medicine. You might get a call from me in the middle of the next Decepticon attack with me asking you emergency questions about dealing with an injured human." Aid seems to enjoy the idea of having a human doctor on call for consults. Spike raises a 'thumb' to give an 'a-OK' gesture. Spike blinks slowly, absorbing the conversation, and getting lost in his own thoughts, possibly as a result from the 'high' he may be feeling. His mind starts to wander o o o (heayh, these two beings - Autobots and humans, are communicating now - amicably - this 'EDC' is working out pretty well). Spike's throat relaxes. Spike looks over tiredly at First Aid and blinks, not able to say much, but inside, he's hoping a 'blink' conveys acknowledgement - and thanks. "Okay, I'm going to get this done right now, because the sedative has a brief window of effect," Dr. Steen says. "Spike, I want you to open your mouth as wide as you can...think about that time I surprised you with the visit to the Pearl Jam rehearsal..." First Aid may notice he's putting some sort of substance on the tube itself, probably to facilitate its ease into Spike's bronchial passage. "Now here's the deal. This will be about 10 seconds of awfulness, but the more you just let it happen the less time it will take. Once it's in place, it will probably hurt a bit, but it shouldn't be too bad. I'll be putting you on an IV drip with some painkillers, AND you'll be able to breathe without fear of choking. That all sound good to you?" Spike nods slowly, but a few more beads of sweat form on his forehead. He looks at First Aid with concern. Aid's face remains unreadable, but his optics warm and seem to acknowledge the acknowledgement and appreciation. "You'll be fine, Spike," First Aid reassures him with his calm, soothing voice. "Lifeline knows what he's doing." "It's alright; we've got this, okay? Look the ceiling...okay? Doing this in one...two, and...three." For his part, Dr. Steen is remarkably practiced at getting the airway. He's laser-focused on very quickly getting the tube into Spike's bronchial passage before anything particularly bad happens, like a panic-barf. "Almost done, I know it sucks. I've almost got it," he promises. For Spike, it's no picnic, but not the worst pain he's been in. Getting his arm snapped by Rumble, like a toothpick...that definitely hurt more. The worst sensation is probably not being able to breathe at all, and of course the tube. But before he can really start choking, suddenly he's getting air. The sensation of having something foreign is still in his chest, but he can /breathe/. Spike nods and accepts the tube in his throat. And things are going fine. He's calm, and accepting of the uncomfortable device in his throat, and of the aft-kicking he received at the hands of Dr. Arkeville. But suddenly, the 'flight or fight' response kicks in. Something's lodged in his throat, he can't breathe! He flails wildly for a few seconds. >> Spike misses Lifeline with Punch. << Aid's optics widen as Spike freaks out. "Spike! Calm down! It'll be OK!" He looks in alarm between Lifeline and Spike. "What's happening?" he asks Lifeline with a bit of panic creeping into his earnest voice. He looms over the two but aside from trying to keep the cord tangle-free doesn't try to intervene, nervously trusting Lifeline to be able to handle his patient. "Spike! Spike!" he repeats until Spike stops flailing. Spike coughs out, like in a dentist's chair and he gags out an apology "Sorry! Sorry!" Spike heeds First Aid's pleas and relaxes. Lifeline is remarkably fast. His reflexes are just...stupidly fast, from all the training he's been through. So when Spike begins flailing, he doesn't really have the arms to stop him from doing so -- one hand is threading the tube. So he uses his opposite arm and part of his upper body to lean down on Spike to stop him from moving too much. "Little bit of that reflective panic I was telling you about earlier," he says to First Aid. "Sorry to invade your personal space, Spike, but I only want to do this to you /once/..." He can't imagine how bad Spike's reaction would have been had he not used the sedative. He probably would have panic-barfed /and/ needed a re-tubing. But as it is, he got the best possible outcome the first time around. After some minor fiddling and checking, Dr. Steen notes, "Guess what? It's in. I know it feels like something's obstructing but breathe. You're getting air. Feel that? Relax! It's done." He begins using medical tape to affix the tubing apparatus in place. "Finito. Pain meds are the next order of business." "Do you need me to prepare the X-ray equipment?" First Aid asks, trying to be helpful. "You handled that amazingly, by the way," he adds. "If that had been me with an Autobot I'm not sure I would have been able to deal with it as gracefully." He steps back as Lifeline tapes up Spike's tubing, and watches as Lifeline prepares the pain medicine. Spike hears First Aid's reassuring voice. That doesn't stop him from making a few 'flails' but he quickly recovers and resumes a normal course of breathing. As he waits for Lifeline to administer the pain medication, he can't help but think o o o (that so-called 'frail' doctor in detention is the one who picked you up like a 10-pound sack of potatoes by your NECK - and didn't break so much as a bead of sweat, and reduced you to being laid out on a med table with a tube down your throat so you can breathe properly.) "Oh yes, First Aid, that would be great, thank you." Dr. Steen is not really accustomed to having a very large robot as a partner or assistant, but Steen thinks the mech has an excellent temperament for a medic. He begins prepping an IV drip for Spike. "This will drip your pain meds, so you won't feel quite so achy in the chest," he tells Spike. "You did really well with the tube. Some patients need that done four, five times. They'll panic and cough it out, which of course makes it even worse each time. What I'm going to do at this point is determine if your hyoid bone's been fractured. I suspect it might be, but the images will tell the whole story." He gives Spike an iPad-style tablet with a stylus. "Might be easier to communicate this way, right now, since your throat kind of looks like raw hamburger." Spike looks at the iPad device and slowly moves his fingers toward it. He seems to know how to use it instinctively - maybe he's been around the Autobots for so long, or just used to Megan picking up how to use things with relative ease. Regardless, he finds a way to synch up to a monitor so First Aid and Lifeline can see it. Spike types in "Thanks, Ed. You too, First Aid." Spike types in "Telk the Joes Dr Arkeville is all theirs. Officially resigning as a warden. No longer part of job description." First Aid isn't privy to Spike's innermost thoughts - he just knows Spike calmed down and is breathing more normally, so he relaxes and thinks the danger has passed. Smiling with his optics, he turns to efficiently prepare the X-ray machine for Lifeline's use, getting it ready but staying out of Lifeline's way until he needs it. Once the machine is ready, Aid goes back to 'watch and listen' mode, speaking only to say, "My pleasure, Spike. I'm just glad you're OK." Spike is actually REALLY good with a tablet. To go with Lifeline's assessment, he manages to synch up with Teletraan Two and pull up the security tape for Edwin to view. In the video, it shows what seems to be a causal, albeit slightly tense conversation with Dr. Arkeville and Spike, only suddenly to have it change with Dr. Arkeville closing in on Spike with remarkable speed and picking up Spike by the neck and lifting him up nearly 3 inches from the ground, then taunting him for an agonizing 45 seconds. The location, the claw used, all there for Dr. Steen's educational purposes. Lifeline smirks. "We don't want him, what are you talking about, Spike? I don't want that maniac in my infirmary. And you know that's where he'll end up, because the brig will get tired of him really fast," he laments. As First Aid readies the imaging equipment, Dr. Steen watches the video of Dr. Arkeville choking out Spike. "...Yeah, we don't want him," he insists, making a mental note of the crazy doctor's special abilities. "Forget it. Sell him to a circus or something." Spike looks on as First Aid readies the equipment. He looks back on Lifeline and types in his stylus "Thirsty... but can wait." He pauses and types again, to try and not look 'needy' "How are u, Ed?" First Aid reviews the video again. "It looks like you hit and kicked him pretty hard, Spike, while defending yourself. I'd better make sure he's OK." Spike frowns and types in "Trust me, he's fine - I think I was hurt more than he was" - he shows First Aid his bloody hand, the one he used to futilely try and punch Dr. Arkeville's metallic cap. Still, he knows he has to make an impression in front of the Joes, to represent all that the Autobots represent. "Check on him if you need to, First Aid...thanks." First Aid nods. "I will. After we make sure you're OK," he concludes, making sure Spike knows where his priorities lie. "Hang in there. The drip's going to take care of some of that," Dr. Steen promises, as he begins prepping Spike's arm for an IV line. "It's going to be pain meds and also rehydration. You might get some dry mouth, but we have something for that, too. Little pinch..." He starts the IV line for Spike, taping it down once he has it established, then begins adjusting the contents of the IV bag accordingly. "I'm not going to put you on any really powerful painkillers, this is just to relax you and help you to breathe easier. And it will help with the sore throat, too. The throat's probably the worst of it now. If it turns out that hyoid is broken, I'll fix you up with more potent medication." Spike nods slowly at Lifeline's reassuring words. He looks over at First Aid and gives a nod of 'thanks.' For awhile, Spike lays, letting the medications do their work as the scanners scan for tears, internal bleeding, and possibly breaks. A small amount of internal bleeding causes a 'gurgling' sound effect in Spike's tube, a verbal reminder again of Dr. Arkeville's power. Spike's eyes furrow as another 'gurgle' is heard, as he thinks that Dr. Arkeville got the best of him. First his dad. Now him. But after this latest encounter, he's thinking he may just have to let Arkeville have a win if he did this much damage without so much as breaking a sweat. Spike types in "Can I work in the medbay tomorrow? I have a noon-10 pm shft" Spike types "feel fine, other than tube in throat." First Aid shakes his head. "You're pretty impressive, Spike," he says in reaction to Spike's question. After a few tense early moments immediately after First Aid brought Spike into the repair bay, Spike's monitors show a healthy, normal oxygen level, indicating the airway has been successfully open. Lifeline begins moving some of the x-ray cameras into position. "Thank you again, First Aid," the doctor says. He stops when he sees Spike writing something, and he heads over to look. "The answer? You're not going to like the answer. The answer is /no/. I don't want you working," he says pointedly. Spike looks over at First Aid and tries to grin, and shakes his head twice. He frowns with his eyes and types in "Hoist, Grapple, and Ratchet on Cybertron. Only First Aid, Wheeljack, and me right now. Need to be in repair bay so those 2 can recharge." First Aid says softly, "I can handle a double shift, Spike. You rest and feel better. We need you at 100 percent." Spike frowns and types "Worked with worse than a sore throat before." "How important is it that you recharge in a timely fashion?" Dr. Steen asks First Aid. He honestly doesn't know if recharging is an exact equivalent to sleep...a mandatory thing, or what. He's at a distinct disadvantage. Spike blinks in resignation and looks at Lifeline and types "1/2 duty, please/" Aid says, "It's OK, Lifeline. Wheeljack and I can cover Spike's shifts easily. If necessary we can always press Blizzard and Sit-Com into service. It'll be fine." "Okay, then..." Dr. Steen's gaze goes from First Aid, over to Spike. "Nope," he says simply, then he heads over to get a few images of Spike's poor, wrung neck. Spike closes his eyes in frustration as he hears First Aid say he's got replacements. So much for helping the cause. Now, he's sidelined...because of that jerk Dr. Arkeville a few floors below them all. First Aid says softly, "Thanks for responding so quickly, Dr. Lifeline. If everything is OK up here, I'll go check on Arkeville." Spike looks over at First Aid and tries, gasping, and is able to mouth/gag out a barely audible "Thyyahhkah Youu" "Everything's fine, thank you again, doctor," Lifeline says to First Aid, then he wonders to himself if 'doctor' is even a recognized title on Cybertron. Probably not. "Spike, I know I'm not very high on your favorite people list right about now, but the reason I don't want you running around working tomorrow is that if I let you do that, and you have a cracked hyoid and I miss seeing that, I wouldn't be able to live with it and neither would you," he mentions. First Aid stands and listens for another moment, and then thanks Lifeline one more time, tells Spike he's welcome one more time, and heads down to check on Arkeville. Spike 's eyes frown on Lifeline again, but he eventually closes them and nods in resignation. He types in. "I know...Thank you." His gaze turns more serious and he types in "I'm glad you're here - " Spike grins and types "Would take a lot for you not to be on my favorite person list, Ed." Lifeline blushes slightly as he sees what Spike typed. He has no curt rejoinder for that, so he just takes a few more images of Spike's messed-up neck, and brings them up on the computer to peruse. Now, fully intubated, a suction device kicks on every few seconds as a thin stream of mostly saliva, but occasionally a slight, thin trickle of blood is cleared away, making another 'suction' sound. He looks over at Dr. Steen, but doesn't interrupt. Hoping for the best. Lifeline studies the images carefully. "...Looks like you got lucky, in a manner of speaking...I'm not seeing any fracturing on the hyoid, which is great. I'm a little concerned about that left tonsil, if it swells up more I might take it out, but we'll wait on that and hope for the best. Damaged larynx, like I said...no infection noted but I did see some bleeding. Looks like your worst news right now is the throat swelling -- which is slated to go down, hopefully overnight -- and the tonsil." Spike nods and types "Thank you... How much longer...for tube to be in?" Spike looks like he's about to pass out after the massive amount of adrenaline that hit his body as soon as he was picked up by Dr. Arkeville has left his body, and replaced by some mild painkillers. "Overnight. Meds I'm giving you should help reduce the swelling. If it all looks good tomorrow morning, the tube's coming out. But if that tonsil doesn't look any better...that might come out, too. Undecided about that one yet," Dr. Steen says. "You should probably just relax and get some rest...no need to worry about any of it. I'm keeping an eye on things, okay?" Spike tries to grin and types in "I'll be fine. Go to bed." Spike 's heavy eyes close, general exhaustion makes sleeping, even with a tube down his throat, even with the occasional sucking out of saliva and blood and easy endeavor. Lifeline smiles, and pulls a fleece throw blanket out of one of the drawers, draping it over Spike as he tries to rest. category:Exit Doctor Arkeville TP